


Muri Sakana

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time there was a Kingdom on the Moon, in that Kingdom, instead of a single Princess, there were twins, a Princess and a Prince. While the Princess was reincarnated on Earth... the Prince ended up somewhere else. This is the story of how the Prince was reunited with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A1C0 - Sailor Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or it's associated Anime shows. I also do not own the world of Naruto or any of the other franchises that I may make references to in this story.
> 
> Author's Note: So… first things first… another author I read rather recently brought up a really good point, and that was to ask why Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu looks so much like Usagi Tsukino. While he took his story in one direction, I will be taking mine in an entirely different direction.
> 
> I will also note that I will be maintaining Usagi's canonical pairing, and doing my darndest to keep Mamoru alive. Not because I like Mamoru or anything… because I really don't… but because I absolutely ADORE Chibiusa. She's so cute and cuddly.

**xXx February 20th, 2014 xXx  
xXx Charon Palace xXx**

Princess Setsuna Meiou of the planet Pluto… and yes, it is a planet despite what the Earth's astronomers might want people to believe… was absolutely ecstatic. At long last she had pinpointed the location where the ones she had been tasked with watching over.

One could be found on the local Earth, and judging by the patterns in the time stream, it looked as if Luna of the Mau would soon be finding her and setting her on her destiny.

As for the other…

"Oh! Well this will never do. That world is way too dangerous for my Prince to be left on. Even if Serenity is destined to be the Guardian of the Moon, it is the Prince who their mother had always suspected would be the one to continue the royal bloodline into the future." Setsuna stated.

Drawing one of the keys off of her waist, Setsuna walked over to a truly massive gothic looking doorway and inserted the key into the keyhole, twisting it to the unlocked position. Once this was done she drew the door open and stepped through the massive archway. So long as she had the keys with her, no one else could pass through the gateway.

**xXx Another Time and Place xXx**

Setsuna blinked, and looked around at her surroundings. "This… this can't be right."

The location that the Space-Time Door had delivered her to looked like Charon Palace… except everything was in a complete state of decay. Nothing in the palace was operational except for the Space-Time Door itself. And that seemed to be having it's power siphoned off by some external force. Fortunately the door has an infinite reserve of power drawing directly from what those silly humans in that Academy in one universes London refer to as the Second and Fifth True Sorceries.

Setsuna let out a laugh as she thought of those humans. They only recognized five Sorceries. Truth is there are countless True Sorceries. Each Senshi, the universe over can draw on at least one of them. Setsuna herself can draw on the Second and Fifth, the members of the Lunar Royal Family traditionally call upon the First and Third, just to name two examples.

"Now, let's see, if this is Pluto… and nothing here works… well this is rather awkward. How am I supposed to get to what is probably an alternate version of Earth if I can't activate the matter transporters?" Setsuna asked thin air.

Sure, she can use what that vampiric troll calls the Kaleidoscope, but she isn't as good at it as him. She has to have been to a place before to be able to teleport back to it, which makes it virtually useless in this situation. Although she is naturally capable of teleporting herself or something else to any quantum irregularity that exists whether she has been to it before or not. One of the perks of the other sorcery at her disposal interacting with the Second Sorcery.

Sighing to herself, Setsuna walked over to one of the various windows in the palace. It is a really good thing that the Senshi don't need oxygen and won't die due to exposure to a vacuum, or else she'd already be dead.

"I've never really tried something like this… So I have no idea if I am being stupid or not… but here goes nothing… **Time Alter - Chīlīas Accel!** " Setsuna screamed the last bit out, Surprisingly despite the lack of atmosphere, her voice would have been heard if there had been anyone around to hear her speaking.

"Ooof." Setsuna groaned. Even though her version of the Time Alter magic didn't have the same disastrous side effects as what happens when that foolish man in the Clocktower's universe uses it, it still wasn't particularly advisable for her to use anything more than a Square Accel unless the situation absolutely demanded it. Fortunately, it wasn't on the same level as Time Stop, like all other Guardians of Time she was absolutely forbidden to use that specific technique except in the most dire of situations where no other option remained.

Propelling herself out of the window at an astonishing 199.1667 Miles Per Second… which only just barely reached the rate of 0.1% light speed… she began her long journey towards what could only be an alternate Earth.

**xXx 156 Days Later xXx**   
**xXx Ichiraku Ramen Stand xXx**   
**xXx Konohagakure no Sato xXx**

Setsuna was sitting enjoying a nice meal of Ramen when it happened, several explosions erupted in disparate parts of the village simultaneously.

Standing from her meal and walking outside of the Ramen stand, Setsuna frowned at what she was witnessing. Not only were there massive explosions still going off in various locations, but there were now three gigantic orange and black centipedes wreaking havoc throughout the village.

Suddenly an explosion that resembled what would happen if the Schwerer Gustav had fired its payload into the middle of the village.

"Okay, now I am pissed," Setsuna exclaimed and thrust out her hand. In that hand appeared a small wand with a pink heart topped with a blue globe that had two antenna off of it in a V shape, and on top of the globe was a golden star shaped ornament. " **Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!**

In a flash of bright light that seemed to stop time around her, Setsuna was transformed into Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. Once she has transformed, Sailor Pluto began walking in the direction of the largest explosion.

After turning only one corner she came upon an orange haired man and watched in horror as he ripped his victim's very soul out of his body. Not wishing to get close enough for that man to do that to her, she pointed the Garnet Rod at the man and declared "You are so **Nailed to the Sky!** "

Setsuna watched in satisfaction as the man was ripped off the ground at 25020 MPH breaking every single bone in his body to break due to experiencing approximately 1800 G's all at a single instant.

If the lift off didn't kill the guy, what happened only seconds after he exited the planet's extreme upper atmosphere certainly did. As soon as he reached that altitude the gravitational pull of the planet reasserted itself on his body with extreme aggression and he began plummeting towards the planet at 24606.3 MPH, the same speed as the Apollo 16 Capsule on Reentry.

To say he was nice and toasty when he landed was putting it extremely mildly.

**xXx Outside of Konoha xXx**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a voice cried out in extreme agony at the sensation of having one of its bodies atomized.

"FIND HER AND KILL HER!" Nagato commanded to the other Paths of Pain.

**xXx Back with Setsuna xXx**

The next one of these weirdo's she encountered was a rather blocky fellow with seven studs in an inverted V on his face and three long spikes sticking out of his brain… yeah that was what it looks like they are doing… and poking through his ears.

The man ran up to Setsuna and grabbed her by the throat, which was damn impressive since she was in Double Accel right now. He then asked the question "Do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is?"

Setsuna frowned and countered "What is your business with my Prince?"

As soon as she had spoken the last word, a large demonic looking head erupted out of the ground, unzipped its mouth… yes, unzipping is the right word here… and a large tendril reached out and pulled out something that seemed to be attached to Setsuna's tongue.

The head's eyes crinkled in confusion before it released whatever that was it held and disappeared much to the surprise of the man that was holding her.

"How are you still alive?" the man demanded.

"I don't know. Why would I be dead though?" Setsuna asked.

"That was the King of Hell. Anyone who I ask a question of after grabbing their throat is judged by the King of Hell. If he finds them to have answered truthfully, then they live. If they lied, or did not answer, then he kills them." the man stated.

"Ah, well there's your problem then. Hello, my name is Sailor Pluto, I am the Sailor Soldier of the Afterlife, Time, Change and Revolution. You can go to hell. **Dead Scream!** "

As she said that she swung the Garnet Rod in such a way that a massive blast of purple energy slammed into the man. This energy, unlike how she would normally choose to use it had absolutely none of its limiters on it at the moment.

As soon as the energy hit the man every single nerve in his body began firing signals indicating he was in immense pain. This was of course natural because he had just been turned into the very beginning stages of a completely self contained Black Hole that has no chance of affecting the outside world.

His death was going to be horrifically painful. Usually she left the limiters on, but these guys with the weird swirly eyes were ticking her off immensely. So far she has had to deal with a guy who eats people's souls, which was strictly banned by all planets with a Senshi on it, as well as a guy capable of summoning one of her minions. And the guy had the nerve to use said minion on her.

"I was having such a nice day…" Setsuna exclaimed as she walked off in search of her next playmate.

**xXx A Few Minutes Later xXx**

"KAWAII!" Setsuna exclaimed as she glomped the purple haired girl.

"Er…" Konan stuttered not sure quite what to make of this girl. She was under strict orders to kill the girl but for some reason… "How are you blocking my paper manipulation?"

"Manipulated the gravity on the paper so that it would take considerably more chakra than you are capable of generating in order to manipulate it." Setsuna explained.

Konan's eyes widened in realization of what this girl was capable of doing… the entire plan relied on the abilities of the Deva Path more than any of the other Paths. If this girl was capable of manipulating gravity on that fine a level, then the Deva Path was screwed.

"Um… Miss, can you let me go? I promise to behave." Konan stated.

Setsuna nodded and released the woman.

"Um… this may be impertinent of me, but why are you killing off the Paths of Pain?" Konan asked.

"The offend me on a fundamental level. In my society eating other people's souls has been taboo for centuries, and then one of them had the nerve to assault me with my own subordinate." Setsuna explained.

"Wait… what? Subordinate?" Konan asked.

"Mmmhmm. Knucklehead thought it a good idea to summon the King of Hell against someone who has dominion over the Afterlife." Setsuna explained.

"Dear Kami." Konan breathed out.

"Um… yes?" Setsuna asked with a chuckle.

"What?" Konan asked.

"You said, and I quote 'Dear Kami.' Well my dear, I happen to be the closest thing there is to such a person outside of the other Sailor Scouts… well unless I decide to take you to the world of Clocktower and figure out a way to introduce you to Amaterasu-ōmikami without getting you incinerated in the process." Setsuna explained with a grin.

"The hell… you mean there really are Gods out there?" Konan asked incredulously.

"Um… yes. Well at least in some realities. This one seems to have killed off its own somehow. Not really sure what happened there as I arrived long after it happened." Setsuna explained.

"Dammit, this is just going to go to Nagato's head if he learns of it."

"Learns of what, Konan?" a loud but emotionless voice said from behind Konan.

Setsuna frowned at the intruder in their conversation. However it was Konan who responded. "Deva Path. Great. This just went from enlightening to terrifying. Um… Miss, I am convinced enough to help you, but I am going to need my abilities back if I want to survive this."

Setsuna tapped Konan on the shoulder and said "There you go."

"Thanks."

"So what can this one do?" Setsuna asked.

"Control gravity." Konan said.

Setsuna gave Konan a deadpan look and said "Please tell me you are joking?"

"Not in the slightest bit." Konan said just as deadpan.

"Okay, well that makes things easy then." Setsuna said.

"What? What do you mean easy?" Konan screamed out incredulously.

"I just turn off his ability like this." Setsuna pointed the Garnet rod at the man and said " **Off."**

The Deva Path frowned and raised a hand saying " **Banshō Ten-in."**

His frown grew even deeper when absolutely nothing happened. "What did you do?"

"Like I said, I turned your ability off. Now my dear friend here can use her paper to eliminate you." Setsuna said with a cheery voice.

"Sorry Nagato, but you only claimed to be Kami, this girl has offered to introduce me to the real deal." Konan said with a said smile on her face, " **Kami Shuriken!"**

As soon as she said that hundreds of hardened pieces of paper flew off of her body and slammed into the Deva Path's body giving it all manner of severe paper cuts.

As the coupe de grace Konan raised both of her hands above her head and declared " **Kami Chakram!"** as a large whirling buzz saw of paper formed above her head which she launched at the Path.

This resulted in the Path being decapitated.

"Fascinating. Now tell me my dear, how many of these Paths are there and what do the want with my Prince?" Setsuna asked.

"Prince? Huh… Well originally there were six. If you had already dealt with the ones that can eat souls and summon the King of Hell, in addition to the one we just dealt with… then that leaves the Asura Path, Animal Path, and Preta Path… Oh and Nagato's main body, but he is immobile and not going anywhere anytime soon. He actually needs the help of either the Animal or Naraka Paths to get around anymore… though I imagine he can summon the King of Hell on his own, I've just never seen him do it." Konan explained.

"Okay, that helps, though you didn't answer the question about my Prince." Setsuna stated.

"Well the thing is… the thing is that the organization I was affiliated with through my friendship to Nagato has been collecting the nine Jinchuriki…"

"First question… what is a Jinchuriki?"

"They are people who have had one of the nine Tailed Demon Beasts sealed within them to prevent the beasts from destroying the world."

"My Prince has one of these sealed inside of him?" Setsuna asked incredulously.

"If his name is Naruto Uzumaki then yes…"

"Well in that case I will need to speed up the process of awakening his sister to her destiny." Setsuna stated.

"Sister?" Konan asked, "But Naruto is an only child, his parents died the night he was born and had no other children…"

"Oh… didn't I mention I am from another dimension? Well, the Queen of the Moon a few hundred years ago from my perspective was having a bit of a crisis as her kingdom was falling apart. So in a last ditch effort to rescue her kingdom she sent the souls of all of her subjects forward in time. This includes the souls of her twin children a son and daughter. The problem is that something got messed up in the process and the Prince's soul got sent to a different universe than it was supposed to be sent to. This universe. I only just managed to track it down." Setsuna explained.

"Oh buggering hell!" Konan exclaimed. "How screwed would we have been if he had died?"

"I would have kidnapped Primate Murder from Altrouge Brunestud and set him loose in this world." Setsuna stated.

"The hell is a Primate Murder?" Konan asked.

"Just what the name says." Setsuna said with a mad cackle as she started walking again.

**xXx Townsquare xXx  
xXx Half an Hour Later xXx**

The three remaining Paths of Pein stood on one side of the square, Setsuna and Konan on the other. Both sides actively glaring at the other when suddenly a massive pop sounded and a large cloud of white smoke appeared out of thin air.

"Oh… that is wonderful. Could they have not summoned him into the middle of this like that?" Konan growled.

Setsuna used some mild repulsive force to clear the smoke, and grinned at what she saw before her. There standing on top of a rather gigantic toad was her Prince.

"Oi! Who are you, and why are you in such a flimsy outfit in a battle like this?" Naruto yelled down at Setsuna.

Setsuna pouted, "I will have you know that this outfit was specially designed by your mother!"

"Kaasan?" Naruto frowned.

"Now my Prince, come over here while I deal with those three nuisances." Setsuna stated.

"Naruto-chan, don't trust her, she is standing next to one of the people responsible for killing Jiraiya-chan." the wrinkled old toad next to Naruto stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Konan.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Konan stated. "I know I can't make up for the loss of Sensei, but I can guarantee you that this woman has your best interests at heart, whereas those three over there will kidnap you and forcibly extract the Kyuubi from you, a process that is excruciatingly painful, and which will ultimately kill you."

"And if you die my Prince, I will set something loose in this world that is far worse than any Tailed Beast in retribution for killing someone that they should have treasured." Setsuna explained.

"Dammit, Fukasaku, you may be right to not trust the lavender haired girl, but the other one has given me no option but to trust her." Naruto ground out.

"You may be right Naruto-chan." Fukasaku conceded.

With that said, Naruto leapt over to Setsuna and Konan in a single bound. "Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you two are?"

"Konan." the lavender haired girl stated.

"For right now call me Sailor Pluto. Now, lets see, what did you say the abilities of these three were again Konan-chan?"

"Ah, well the small girl can summon any animal she wants no matter what it is and it is forcibly subjected it to her will." Konan stated.

Setsuna glanced over at the toads for a moment and said "Do toads normally get that large in this world?"

Naruto and Konan blinked, and both answered "Summons aren't from this world."

"Ah, well that explains what is sapping my gates then. I will be remedying that when we get to Pluto. For now, I think the best option for that one would be… hmm… yeah that should do it." Setsuna pointed the Garnet Rod at the girl and said **"Go chillax at V4641 Sgr."** and just like that the girl vanished from the battlefield.

Almost simultaneously the other two Paths fell to the ground and seemed to stop moving… or doing anything really.

"W-what did you just do?" Konan asked in shock.

"Tell me… how is Nagato controlling the Paths?" Setsuna asked.

"Chakra receivers, coupled with the Rinnegan Dojutsu. He can perceive everything that they do, and control their bodies as if they were his own." Konan answered.

"Well… that might explain what just happened then. The path I just teleported away is technically still 'alive,' but only because time moves so slowly where she is that it would appear to take… oh roughly one thousand years from our perspective for all her biological functions to completely stop functioning." Setsuna stated. "Which of course means that our good friend Nagato-san is currently perceiving the world at what... if it were a speed would be roughly Negative 671,000,001 Miles Per Hour. My magic may have also inadvertently and massively amplified the effect of those Chakra Receivers in her body judging by the fact he is receiving her signal from over 9,405,800,597,093,772 miles away from this planet right now."

"The hell? What could possibly do that?" Naruto asked in a completely horrified voice.

"A Quantum Singularity, or as it is more commonly known, a Black Hole. It's what happens when something like the Sun becomes so absolutely massive that it collapses in upon itself and begins to suck all the matter in the immediate region of space around it into itself. Objects with that kind of mass exhibit extreme Time Dilation Fields to the point that it is extremely dangerous to be anywhere near them, as once you enter the field it is too late to escape the gravitational pull of the Black Hole and you are ultimately going to be ripped apart at the subatomic level. Only myself and the residents of the Planet of Gallifrey in Universe 982 are truly safe from Black Holes, and I have revoked all travel privileges to Universe 982 or any universe that is in close proximity to it."

"Why did you revoke those privileges?" Konan asked.

"Because the self proclaimed 'Time Lords' are only able to claim such a title because they haphazardly travel through time like they own the time stream not caring what they mess up while they do so. Then when they realize they screwed up something major, they use one of their various pieces of advanced technology to retcon the entire situation so that it fits their vision of history. The only Time Lord I actually get along with is Kenneth." Setsuna explained.

"Kenneth?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell him I told you that, he doesn't even know I know his real name. Kind of hard to hide things like that when the time stream is my television set and his life provides some of the best entertainment. I mean I never even imagined he would marry someone who was effectively his own daughter. That was hilarious." continued Setsuna.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"Kenneth, otherwise known to the world by the name of 'The Doctor,' married a woman named River Song, who was a partial female clone of him. She had regeneration's and everything."


	2. A1C1 - The Golden Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or it's associated Anime shows. I also do not own the world of Naruto or any of the other franchises that I may make references to in this story.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hey Inuboy86, I happen to be a Whovian myself… so at least I know the risks.
> 
> For those who are wondering, the title of the story is a direct translation into Japanese (at least according to Google Translate) of the phrase "Moon Fish" and is as such a play on Naruto's name and role in this story.
> 
> Yes, there will be lots of humor, but the story is largely about the romance between the various characters, as well as the adventures the various characters get up to.

**xXx Nagato's Hideout Near Konoha xXx**

"Well… he is still alive at least." Zetsu commented.

"Is this a Genjutsu?" Obito asked.

"No. A Genjutsu placed on one of the Paths would have had no effect on him. Whatever this is… it is something else." Zetsu stated.

"Is there a way to revive him?"

"Unknown without knowing what it is affecting him." Zetsu stated.

"That means unless Konan returns alive, that we are effectively down to two members, because Itachi is pretty much dead on his feet, and neither of us has the Rinnegan?" Obito said in an angry voice as he fumed over the situation.

"We could always transplant one of Nagato's eyes into you, that would solve the immediate problem." Zetsu stated.

"Without knowing if it is some sort of jutsu specifically designed to incapacitate a bearer of the Rinnegan in this manner we can't risk it. I will go to Konoha and see what I can discover. Surely the answer lies there." Obito commanded.

"Would it not be wiser for me to go?" Zetsu asked cautiously.

"I am afraid not. At this point you are too integral to the overall plan to risk on a mission. Whatever caused this completely disabled the assault team. I should be better suited to dealing with the situation than Nagato was."

**xXx Later on the Road Towards the Hokage Tower xXx**

Naruto, Fukasaku, Setsuna, and Konan all stopped walking to stare at the sight in front of them.

"Is that man really trying to suck on a lollipop through that bizarre mask of his?" Setsuna asked.

"I've seen weirder. Kakashi-sensei somehow manages to eat full course dinners without ever taking his ski mask off." Naruto stated blandly.

"But… but…" Setsuna protested.

"Um… guys… not to put too fine an edge on this, but that is the real leader of the Akatsuki. He is also completely untouchable." Konan stated.

"Untouchable?" Setsuna asked narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Dammit Konan, you had to go and ruin my fun. I guess this means you have turned traitor then?" the man stated.

"How can I be a traitor when I was never loyal to the Akatsuki. My loyalty resided solely to Amegakure and by proxy to Nagato. The Akatsuki is NOT Amegakure." Konan stated.

"Yes, still, as you have betrayed our trust, I will have to end you." and with that the man rushed forward straight at Konan with the intent to kill.

Naruto threw several Kunai at the man, but they passed straight through him leaving a sort of rippling distortion as they passed.

"OH HELL NO!" Setsuna exclaimed as she slammed the butt end of the Garnet Rod into the man's stomach causing him to stagger back.

"W-what? How?" the man exclaimed in shock.

"Honestly, what is with this world and the casual disregard for the laws of space-time?" Setsuna growled out.

"The fuck?"

"Madara, allow me to introduce to you, Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time." Konan stated.

"Fucking hell." Madara stated.

"That's right little man, you just pissed off the wrong woman with that trick of yours." Setsuna stated. "I have permanently disabled your ability to travel between dimensions like that. Now for something a little niftier. Feel what it is like to be **Nailed to the Sky!** "

Obito emitted a girly little shriek as he was rocketed out of the atmosphere.

"Sooo cool!" Naruto said.

"Wait for it…" Setsuna said.

Suddenly the sky lit up as if it were on fire, but that fire never reached the ground.

"The hell was that?" Konan asked fearfully.

"That was your former colleague being incinerated during his atmospheric reentry." Setsuna stated.

"You can do that?" Konan asked in shock.

"Yep." Setsuna said rather smugly.

"I should warn you… there are two other Akatsuki members, and if they are feeling desperate they could go ask Orochimaru for backup." Konan stated.

"The circle serpent? fascinating." Setsuna stated, "I have to ask, is he actually a snake?"

Suddenly a laugh broke out from behind the group causing them to turn around and come face to face with Anko Mitarashi.

Setsuna blinked at what the woman was wearing, and said "Are you… really… wearing nothing but fishnet as your shirt?"

"Look who's talking, Miss 'My skirt is so short that I might as well not even be wearing it'" Anko stated with a leer at Setsuna.

Setsuna had the common decency to blush at that statement. It was true, the skirts of the Sailor Scouts were dangerously short. "I think you and I will get along admirably."

"I imagine we will. Now in answer to your question… yes he by this point he probably succeeded in that particular experiment." Anko stated.

"The hell is wrong with this world?" Setsuna asked in complete and utter stupification.

This caused everyone present except Setsuna to break out laughing.

**xXx Hokage's Office xXx**

Tsunade looked up as several people entered her office. Anko… okay… enemy combatant… that is unusual... Fukasaku & Naruto… to be expected… and…

Tsunade banged her head down on her desk and exclaimed "I finally have a reason to be glad that Jiraiya is dead. Seriously, what are you wearing?"

"It.. it's called a Sailor Fuku." Setsuna admitted.

"Who named an article of clothing 'Sailor Fuck You?'" everyone in the room asked in shock

"It is pronounced foo koo, not fuk yoo." Setsuna instructed.

"I suppose that is a tad bit better then. But why is it so… skin tight?" Tsunade asked.

"Apparently Kaasan designed it." Naruto stated.

"Kushina-chan made that abomination?" Tsunade asked in horror.

"Who's Kushina?" Setsuna asked.

"Naruto's mother…" Tsunade stated.

"Oh… no, when I said his mother designed it, I meant his mother from his past life." Setsuna admitted sheepishly.

"The hell?" Tsunade asked.

"Roll with it Lady Hokage. She has a significant mastery over time. If she says she knew his past life's mother… well at this point I am willing to believe her." the enemy combatant stated.

"And who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Konan. I have no surname." Konan stated.

"Konan?" Wait… My little Konan-chan?" Tsunade asked with a bright smile.

Konan smiled, "It is good to see you as well milady."

"How are Nagato-kun and Yahiko-kun?" Tsunade asked.

At that question Konan's face fell and she began to cry at the memories.

"Oh, I am so sorry my dear. If there is anything that can be done?" Tsunade asked.

"Unfortunately Yahiko died years ago, and Nagato… well he might have been better off dying as well compared to what ended up happening," Konan admitted, "He lost sight of our dream and had it replaced by a nightmare that he wanted to impose on the rest of the world."

"Dream? Nightmare?" Setsuna asked.

"The dream, if I am correct, is the one that Jiraiya instills into all of his students…" Tsunade stated.

"To bring the world into an era of peace." Naruto continued.

"The nightmare however was to use the Chakra of the Tailed Beasts to power a Jutsu so devastating that it would show the world the meaning of true pain. Nagato came to believe that only once people understood that horrific sensation, would there ever be peace. Peace through fear of pain." Konan elaborated.

"That is truly awful." Setsuna stated.

"It actually gets worse, because I managed to figure out what the ultimate goal of the Akatsuki was, something which Nagato never managed to figure out."

"Okay, so what is the end game for the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked in a calm tone of voice.

"The complete resurrection of the Juubi and it's conversion into the Shinju which would enable a person with the Mangekyou Sharingan to place the entire world under the Infinite Tsukuyomi Genjutsu."

"And what is the Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Tsunade asked.

"It is an illusion that would completely pacify an individual under its effect by making them experience an eternal vision of whatever they perceive to be the perfect life." Konan stated.

"Uh huh. Well there is a remarkably easy way to solve that issue rather permanently. It is such a good thing I did a flyby of the moon and found it to be inhabited by some sort of odd demons instead of the Lunar Kingdom it was supposed to house." Setsuna stated.

Setsuna walked over to the window opened it and looked up at the moon. "Never had to do this before, but that Aoko girl proved it is possible, so here goes nothing."

Suddenly lots of blue lights and energy began appearing around Setsuna. Several of these lights took the form of what looked like a Fuinjutsu Array to the Shinobi in the room, but using a script that none of them had ever seen before. Setsuna held out her hand and a large ball of energy began forming in front of it. " **SHOOT!"**

The shockwave caused by the beam of concentrated magical energy launching out of her hand caused all of the people who were standing up in the room, except for Setsuna, to fall to the ground due to the muzzle velocity it was launched with.

A few seconds after that a deafening explosion from high in the sky was heard.

"Wow… that was... audible?" Setsuna asked a bit out of shock at what had just happened.

"The hell did you just do?" Tsunade roared in outrage.

"Blew up the moon of course." Setsuna stated.

"I am continually in awe of just what you are capable of doing Setsuna-chan." Konan stated, having learned her actual name on the walk over to the Hokage Tower.

"I wasn't even sure that would work truth be told. All I knew was that someone with similar powers to mine used a similar technique to blow apart a large planetbound asteroid that would have destroyed life on the planet. That Asteroid wasn't even close to the same size as the moon…" Setsuna explained before adding "And there, newly created pocket of stable gravity that has roughly the same mass as the moon did and is in the same orbital pattern as the moon. That will stop any natural disasters from occurring."

**xXx Elsewhere in the Elemental Nations xXx**

Zetsu was staring into the sky in complete and utter shock. The entire plan had just gone down the drain. How did this happen? Who could possibly have the power to destroy the fucking moon in a single shot like that?

"What am I supposed to do now?" Zetsu asked no one in particular.

**xXx Back in Konoha xXx**

"So… let me get this straight. You came to this world so you could find Naruto, and then reunite him with his sister… a sister who the last time you checked doesn't even remember her original identity?" Tsunade asked while rubbing her temples to relieve the migraine she could already feel coming.

"Yes, that is correct." Setsuna stated.

"Okay, say he goes with you, you already admitted that the kingdom he was originally part of suffered some sort of catastrophe. Is such a thing likely to happen again?" Tsunade asked.

"The possibility is vastly increased if he is not present. There are actually multiple futures that exist for any given world. That is what causes the phenomena of worlds that are closely parallel to each other in most cases. However the two most common deviations are where he is present and able to stop Sailor Galaxia before she can do any harm to the Sailor Scouts, or where he isn't present and all the Scouts save for his sister herself die as a consequence of Galaxia's actions. I have been unable to see what happens after their deaths though, so I don't know the final outcome in that scenario." Setsuna explained.

"How would Naruto be able to stop someone, who if I am correct, is at least as powerful as you, if not more so?" Anko asked in confusion.

Setsuna sighed. "It would be easier to demonstrate this back in our original universe… here I am afraid I am going to have to jump start the process a bit."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

All three of the other girls in the room watched utterly flabbergasted as Setsuna roughly grabbed Naruto by the shirt and forced her tongue down into his mouth. Naruto himself was completely shocked by the action as he had never been kissed even once before in his life.

As soon as she released him from the kiss, Naruto was flooded with the memories of his past life. He was also enveloped in a golden light. When the light cleared the others saw that his traditional orange and black clothing had been replaced by something that to them seemed completely otherworldly but also completely combat practical.

Naruto was encased from neck to foot in gold armor with dark blue accents. There was a red cloth coming out of the front just below the crotch guard, and a similar cloth trailing out of the back.

"This armor, is one of only two copies of this type of armor to have ever existed. The other copy belonged to the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh, and he took that armor to the grave with him." Setsuna explained.

"I can only thank Kami that I am not as arrogant as the memories I just got say that man was." Naruto stated.

"Yes, well, the armor was a gift to him by your mother. She was the only woman to successfully catch the guys attention for longer than a few moments. She was the only person he considered his equal. Unfortunately that hussy Ishtar decided to ruin a good thing." Setsuna stated.

"Right… aren't didn't you say earlier that the Gods aren't on our world?" Naruto asked, now fully believing he was in the wrong world.

"Gods can travel freely between the worlds, and then there is that bothersome interdimensional clusterfuck, that I would get rid of if I could, known as the Throne of Heroes. That thing has absolutely no respect for a person's afterlife. That thing has indirectly caused so many disasters in the various close parallels to the Clocktower universe that I wouldn't even know where to begin in fixing that problem." Setsuna stated.

"So what is Naruto now capable of?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, from what I gathered by my memory download… I can essentially sustain a perpetual Senjutsu form, but it would be rather dissimilar to the one I was taught on Mount Myoboku. Additionally… huh… that is… damn. I have gained the ability to use all five basic Nature Transformations, in addition, I can use the Lava, Boil, Scorch, Magnet… and… what the hell is a Dark Release?" Naruto said the last bit as an open question.

"It means you can manipulate light waves, my Prince."

"Why did you get those specific five Kekkei Genkei?" Anko asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "While my sister and mother draw their power from the moon, I draw my power from the sun. Specifically the Sun in that universe, which is why Setsuna-hime had to kickstart the transformation the way she did."

"Hime?" Tsunade asked.

"Setsuna has been incredibly coy about it, but she is a princess as well. Specifically the Princess of Pluto." Naruto stated.

"Well I did say I was as close as Konan was likely to find to a Goddess outside the other Scouts." Setsuna stated smugly.

Naruto smacked Setsuna upside the head. "OUCH! Baka! Don't do that while your hand is encased in a metal glove."

"Consider that a punishment for acting high and mighty." Naruto said in a chiding voice.

"Yes sir." Setsuna said somberly. While she would probably disregard any punishments the Princess tried to hand out due to her being incredibly too bubbly to be taken seriously, the Prince was always a different matter. He could be a bit of a goof at times, but when he became serious about something, it meant you had to be serious too.

"So. I guess this means I am approving the mission to another world."

"Tsunade-hime…" Naruto began to speak only to get interrupted

"What did you just call me?" Tsunade asked in a sharp tone of voice.

"I said Tsunade-hime. Like it or not, you are essentially a princess in your own right. You are the granddaughter of the First Hokage, as well as the granddaughter of one of the most highly thought of Uzumaki in history. Even if you do not bear a title of nobility, you are considered royalty by the people simply because of who your grandparents were." Naruto explained, Naruto's information download had also included an info dump from the portion of Kushina stashed inside of the Kyuubi's seal. Naruto now knew EVERYTHING!

Tsunade sighed in resignation before saying "Just do me a favor Naruto, take a few people with you that you can trust to watch your back in that world."

"I'll be going with them." Konan admitted.

"I wonder if anyone in that new world of yours can do anything about Hebi-teme's hickey of doom?" Anko asked the room at large.

Everyone in the room blinked, Naruto and Setsuna slowly turned their heads to look at the exhibitionist. "What did you just say?"

"Orochimaru tends to place cursed seals on the people he 'likes' the most." Tsunade stated.

"Yes, and the way he does it is biting them." Konan admitted.

Naruto turned to look at Setsuna and asked "Moon Healing Escalation, you think?"

Setsuna nodded her head, "Probably. It works for almost any form corruption I have ever seen."

"Out of curiosity was that what happened to Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it sure was, ungrateful bastard." Anko stated.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"The hickey will, if you get it sealed and learn to control your emotions, leave you alone." Anko stated.

"Let me guess, he didn't do one of those two things?" Setsuna asked.

"Psychological profiles of the boy that he never knew were being done on him indicate that while on the surface he appears to remain calm in almost any situation, underneath that he is a writhing mass of negative emotions mostly focused on the goal of killing his brother who was under orders from one of my predecessors to eliminate the threat posed by the rest of the Uchiha Clan who were planning what would be a violent coup. Itachi for whatever reason decided to spare his younger brother, but only after subjecting him to a genjutsu where he was forced to watch his parents being brutally stabbed to death repeatedly for what to him felt like 72 hours straight." Tsunade explained.

"No child should ever have to witness something like that!" both Konan and Setsuna shrieked in absolute horror.

"Yes, while that is true, it certainly explains why he opted to become a Nukenin instead of remain in the village if he thought doing such a thing would give him the power to put down Itachi." Naruto said coldly.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and two Shinobi stood there.

"Kankuro? Temari? What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

Temari took a good look at the people in the room and fell on the floor holding her gut as she laughed uncontrollably.

"What got into her?" Anko asked in a confused tone of voice.

"We live in a desert. The outfits Naruto and the mysterious new girl are wearing would be laughed at the instant the showed up there." Kankuro stated dryly.

Naruto smirked and said, "Surprisingly this armor comes complete with air conditioning features. Queen Serenity, or Mom I guess, did design it with the intent of giving one copy of it to a guy who lived in a desert."

"As for myself… watch this. **Pluto Planet Power! Desert Option, Make Up!** " Setsuna exclaimed causing a sheath of light to cover her for a few seconds.

When the light cleared she was wearing a variation of the sailor fuku she had started with, except it looked more like the Service Dress Uniform worn by the United States Navies Petty Officer's in that it was loose fitting with full length slacks and long sleeves.

"That is much more practical." Kankuro admitted.

Temari managed to reign in her laughter after a few more moments and had to ask, "Naruto, what on earth are you wearing? And where can I get some?"

Naruto frowned in thought, "Setsuna, what is the state of Armorsmithing on Earth in its current century?"

"If you are thinking of trying to get a Armorsmith from Earth to craft armor like that, don't bother. It can't be done." Setsuna stated.

"I guess we are bringing Tenten with us then. She'll probably want her own set too." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded and thought for a moment. "Kidnap Hinata and Hanabi while you are at it. Hinata will thank you for it, and Hanabi could do with a vacation, the poor girl."

"How in the name of the moon am I supposed to pull that off?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade frowned, "You do have a point. Those damn eyes of theirs… You know what? Screw it, Hanabi is a Genin, time for her to go on her first C-Rank Mission."

"You are classing this a C-Rank?" Anko asked incredulously.

"Only to get it under the Hiashi's radar. I would technically class this an S-Rank Infiltration mission with high risks of defection." Tsunade stated, "But Hiashi doesn't need to know that."

Tsunade began scribing on a scroll, "Anko, please deliver this to Hiashi."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Anko stated grabbing the scroll and departing the office via shunshin.

"Do I have to kill her for disobeying the laws of space-time?" Setsuna asked in sadness.

"No Setsuna-hime, that was simply a method of allowing you to move faster than the eye can normally perceive. It does not violate temporal mechanics, it just requires reinforcing one's body to incredible levels so that you don't succumb to the G Forces."

"Right, anyways, Temari, Kankuro, do you think you two could go find Tenten? She's probably out training with Gai or something." Tsunade asked.

"Gai… Gai? Oh… be right back." Setsuna stated and vanished in a puff of green light.

"The hell did she just do?" Konan asked.

"She teleported. She always complains when the Troll of the Clocktower shows up in our world because he is so much better at teleporting like that than she is and he tends to bypass her gates and it annoys her to no end that he can do that. He also can't seem to avoid hitting on Setsuna each and every time he shows up. The guy looks like an eighty year old man by the way." Naruto explained.

Both Tsunade and Konan shivered at the thought of such an old fossil hitting on that sweet young girl. Little did they know that although she looks young she had been continuously alive for around 4,200 years give or take. Calculating the exact date she was born by the modern Earth calendar was something she never bothered to do as humans back then didn't even record the days beyond knowing the cycle of the seasons.

**xXx Team Gai Training Field xXx**

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee…" * **THUNK* *THUNK***

"didn't I already tell you two to stop it with the homoerotic illusions?" a terse voice stated from behind the two men.

"Oww, Setsuna-chan?" Gai asked while rubbing his head. Normally a physical blow to the head wouldn't even phase him. But somehow this girl could break any and all defenses he had. What is more is that she had volunteered to spar with the two of them while they had none of their weights on, and could out pace them the entire time.

"That is my name, don't wear it out." Setsuna said in a singsong tone of voice.

"Can I keep her?" Tenten asked from over in the corner.

"I wouldn't mind having her around more frequently as well." Neji admitted.

"I've actually come to ask a favor of you lot. How would you all like to go on an extended vacation?" Setsuna asked.

"What is the catch?" Neji inquired.

"Simple. I pick their clothes…" she said pointing at Gai and Lee. "And you act as bodyguard to Hinata and Hanabi on the mission Neji."

"And what about me?" Tenten asked.

"You'd have wanted to come regardless of what I could have said, so I have no stipulations on you coming along." Setsuna admitted.

Tenten raised her eyebrow in intrigue at that statement.


	3. A1C2 - Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or it's associated Anime shows. I also do not own the world of Naruto or any of the other franchises that I may make references to in this story.
> 
> Author's Note: I am not currently accepting story requests or challenges… especially not the anonymous sort. There are two reasons for this: First, I never accept requests from someone who can't even bother to sign in to leave their request. Second, is because my platter is completely full right now, thanks.

**xXx Somewhere xXx  
xXx Sometime xXx**

Orochimaru calmly sat and listened to Zetsu explain the situation to him before he cracked a grin and said "Oh dear, it seems those ancient records from before the time of the Sage of Six Paths that I uncovered actually bear some truth to what they were implying."

"What?" Zetsu asked swiftly.

"You people are fools. You angered a Senshi. I have no idea why she is on this planet, but make no mistake, angering a Senshi that severely is the last thing anyone ever does in their lifetime. Each Senshi has powers that make Chakra look pedestrian by comparison. These powers… are nothing short of TRUE MAGIC." Orochimaru stated.

"That is impossible. Such people cannot exist." Zetsu said uncomprehendingly.

"I did not think they existed until the very moment I saw the moon be destroyed. No Chakra technique would be capable of that, you can have my word on that." Orochimaru stated rather firmly. "I will also not be helping you in this situation as my sense of self preservation is a little bit more refined than to go in and attack a Senshi like that, especially one who can put Nagato-kun into a coma."

"Do you at least know of a way to get him out of it?" Zetsu asked.

"Judging by the symptoms you have described, compared with the descriptions in the tablets I found, You are dealing with the Senshi of Pluto. In which case you are shit out of luck, because what she most likely did was toss one of the still living paths into the nearest Quantum Singularity, which based on what the tablet said… means that he is experiencing the world at such a slow rate of perception that he will be dead due any number of complications that can turn up in such a weakened body long before the connection between him and that Path is finally severed by the body being destroyed by gravimetric tidal forces. His case is hopeless."

"Would your apprentice care for his Rinnegan then?" Zetsu asked.

"You already know my plans for Sasuke-kun, as such asking such a thing is entirely pointless." Orochimaru stated flatly.

"Very well. Goodbye Orochimaru." Zetsu stated as he faded into the ground.

**xXx Hokage Tower xXx**

Setsuna arrived in the tower with the entirety of Team Gai to discover Hanabi, Hinata, and Anko were already present.

Naruto took one look at the presence of the entirety of Team Gai and facepalmed "This has something to do with Venus, doesn't it?"

"How did you ever guess?" Setsuna asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Because she was always bugging you to let her watch the universes that had those weird Power Rangers in them…" Naruto stated dryly.

"Good answer. Her current name is Minako Aino, and she has taken to going around duplicating those ridiculous poses and speeches whenever she is doing her job as a Senshi." Setsuna stated.

Naruto was forced to facepalm yet again. "Fine, they can come. But you are their babysitter."

"Of course." Setsuna stated happily.

"Now that everyone is here, shall I begin the Mission Brief?" Tsunade asked.

Getting several nods of assent, Tsunade sighed and said "Off the record this mission is an S-Rank Infiltration Mission with high risk of defection. On the record, it is a C-Rank bodyguarding mission for a newly discovered member of a foreign royal house for the purpose of delivering him back to his home."

Everyone blinked, including Kankuro and Temari who were still present. Temari shot a look at Naruto and the golden armor and smirked "I think I am going to accompany them on this mission. I'll catch ya later Kankuro."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll be sure to report you M.I.A. when I get back to Suna." Kankuro deadpanned.

Tsunade slammed her head down on her desk again and exclaimed "MORON!"

"He is only joking Lady Hokage." Temari stated, "He and I tend to joke about things like that all the time now. Ever since our brother gained a sense of sanity and stopped killing people for even the most inane of reasons we can have a little levity by making such jokes."

"That is really stupid." Tsunade stated as she raised her head off of a table that now had several fissures running through its surface. Even if it was just her head, and she wasn't using her chakra techniques to enhance it any, Tsunade's strength was still a sight to behold.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the C-Rank description is entirely accurate, it just neglects mentioning where exactly the Royal House is located. Setsuna, can you explain this for us?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's see… how did Kenneth explain this again? Oh yes…. and I quote 'People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly… time-y wimey… stuff.' The Multiverse is basically a big web created out of multiple versions of such balls. I can navigate that mess with relative ease. Basically what this means is that we will be traveling to another universe."

"Will we still be able to use our Chakra in that universe?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Naruto stated matter of factly.

"Good then. Shall we all go pack?" Neji asked.

"Everyone but Gai and Lee. You two are coming with me." Setsuna stated as she grabbed Gai and Lee by the scruff of the neck and teleported with them.

"Where did she take them?" Konan asked.

"The nearest barber and men's wear shop." Naruto stated dryly.

"How did you know her stipulation on them coming was that she gets to choose what they wear?" Tenten asked curiously.

"I just got the memories of a past life where I got to spend a lot of time hanging out watching the timestream with that woman. If there is one thing I know about her, it is that she would not be caught dead in public on the planet Earth with two men in tight green spandex." Naruto stated tiredly.

"And the barber?" Anko asked.

"Have you seen their hair and eyebrows?" Naruto asked incredulously.

At this everyone in the room broke down into laughter. Tenten's only thought was 'Those poor boys just met a woman that can control them.'

After everyone finished except Naruto left to go pack, Tsunade asked "Naruto don't you have anything you want to take with you?"

"Well I would take Ichiraku's with me if I could get away with it…" Naruto stated.

"I doubt that would go over well." Tsunade admitted.

"Well other than that, no, not really." Naruto admitted.

"And why haven't you dismissed the Armor like I imagine you can?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto sniffed and said "I like this armor. It reminds me of Serenity-kaasan."

"Oh, I see… Well Naruto, these may be the last few moments we ever see each other during. I wish you a long life and much happiness." Tsunade stated.

"Um… Tsunade? How old would you say that Setsuna is?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade frowned in thought and said "She can't be more than twenty can she?"

Naruto chuckled and said "When she activated my powers, I got a brief flash of her memories as well as those of Kushina-kaasan and my own from my past life. What I discovered is that Setsuna was never reincarnated the way that the rest of the Moon Kingdom was. She has been alive for all of the intervening centuries between then and the reincarnation of the other Senshi…"

"Wait… you and Setsuna seem to use the term Senshi and Scout interchangeably, is there a reason for that?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, "Senshi is similar to a title of nobility I guess. It roughly translates to Guardian and is roughly the same rank as the title 'Lord Knight.' Scout is more of the job description but a piss poor one, I blame my sister for coming up with that."

"Uh huh… so why do you and Setsuna use it then if it is such a bad job description?"

"One word… Luna."

"I hesitate to ask." Tsunade stated.

"Luna is basically the nanny of the Moon Kingdom's royalty. That included the Princesses of the other planets in the Solar System, all of whom were Senshi… Well as it turns out, Luna was the first one to hear Serena mention the word in that context and thought it was a brilliant idea, and thus it became canonized because Luna is the one primarily in charge of training the Senshi in their powers. Her boyfriend Artemis is more the strategic planning trainer."

"The hell?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Does it help your impression of Luna to know that she and Artemis are talking cats that can only become human for a handful of hours in a day?" Naruto asked innocently.

Tsunade banged her head against her desk again which resulted in the desk issuing forth an ominous creak.

"Um… Tsunade-hime, I think you should probably stop killing your desk now." Naruto said with a massive sweat drop forming.

"Perhaps you are right." Tsunade sighed.

The doors opened to reveal Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji all packed and ready to go.

"A-are w-we the first ones back?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah it would seem so." Naruto nodded. "Now let us see… I should probably go on ahead to Charon Palace and re-establish its atmosphere. Setsuna mentioned it was in a pretty shoddy state of disrepair."

"How are you going to get there?" Tsunade inquired.

"Fun little fact… apparently my alternate in this universe who died centuries ago was the inventor of the Hiraishin, because when I got my memory download, it came with alerting me to several hundred million hiraishin beacons all over the solar system. I only knew what they were because in my original universe I did the same exact thing. I can pretty much get anywhere I want to in the entire Solar System of both universes at this point."

"That… is a rather scary thought." Neji stated.

"Yeah… well it is kind of useless on this planet because all my beacons are buried under large amounts of sediment deposits due to the intervening centuries and the fact that geology is constantly in flux on a planet. Fortunately Charon Palace is an artificially constructed orbital satellite and not part of the planet of Pluto itself, thus my beacons there are completely undisturbed. Now if you will excuse me…" Naruto stated just as he blinked out of existence.

Unlike with Setsuna's Teleport which was more gradual in happening, Naruto's Hiraishin was rather abrupt and took place faster than the eye could process.

"I always hated that technique." Tsunade growled out.

**xXx Charon Palace xXx**

Naruto took one look at the state of the palace, let out a slow breath that shouldn't be possible in this environment before saying "I am so glad I placed a beacon in Tsunade's office before I left. This is terrible. What the hell happened in this universe?"

Naruto walked over to the nearest console and prodded at it. "Dammit. Okay… Atmospherics are this way…" Naruto stated as he walked off down the hall.

As soon as he reached the Atmosphere Control Room and entered it he began pulling apart the entire work station in the room.

"Well… this at least is helpful. The Power and Control Crystals are still operational. I think whatever happened here was that someone managed to force a system wide shutdown on the entire palace. Which means they would have had to issue the command from… DAMMIT the only place that could happen is by inputting the shutdown command directly into the Palace Heart. The Gate is not connected to the heart though, which is why it is still operational."

Naruto got up and began walking the long walk into the very bowels of the Palace Heart.

Upon arriving there, he stopped and stared in horror at what he was seeing. "Setsuna? What happened to you?"

The crippled and decrepit form of what was once Sailor Pluto looked up at the person who had spoken to her. "I-ignatius?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed.

"I am the last. Sailor Galaxia… she destroyed all the others. When that was fulfilled she crippled me, disabled the Palace and plunged humanity into its age of darkness by inciting the rise of chakra among the humans." the alternate of Setsuna explained.

"Where was I when this happened?" Naruto asked.

"You had gone missing years before she arrived. No one knew what had happened. I couldn't locate you in the timestream." Setsuna said.

Naruto frowned at that.

"Setsuna I am going to reactivate the Palace." Naruto stated.

"NO!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"If you activate the Palace, it will draw Galaxia to this system again." Setsuna stated.

"Buggering hell." Naruto frowned. "Okay I can deal with this I think… Thank you for your time Setsuna."

"I am always at your service my Liege."

Naruto scowled at that statement. Of course this Setsuna thinks he was the version of Ignatius native to this universe. That was the only assumption she could make without being able to see his soul, and only Serena or their mother can see the souls of other people without outside assistance. And since the entire rest of the Moon Kingdom was dead, that would in her mind automatically promote him to the position of King over the Solar System.

"I am sorry Setsuna, I am not your Ignatius." Naruto stated as gently as he could.

"But… no… my last hope…" Setsuna croaked out.

"I don't know what happened to him. I wish I did so I could tell you where to look for him, but I don't. My loyalty must always be to my universe. How I even ended up in this universe is an anomaly that your counterpart couldn't figure out either. She only just found me after I don't know how many centuries of searching."

"Bring her to me. One of the odder traits of our powers is that if one of us is injured or crippled beyond repair contact with one of our dimensional counterparts will restore us to full health and vitality." Setsuna commanded.

"Of course." Naruto agreed and vanished in the blink of an eye.

Setsuna sighed and said "I really did hope mine would have taught me that trick before vanishing the way he did."

**xXx Hokage Tower xXx  
xXx Several Hours after Naruto had Initially vanished xXx**

Naruto reappeared in the room only to feel a massive weight hit his head.

"Was that really necessary Setsuna-nee?" Naruto asked.

"If that actually hurt you I will sign my retirement forms." Setsuna stated.

"Well no… not really, but there is the principle of the thing… you don't just go mauling the Crown Prince of the Moon Kingdom." Naruto stated.

"Crown Prince?" several voices all asked at the same time.

"Honestly, Serena was the figurehead, the person Mom liked to show off at parties. Stuff like that. I was the one who was expected to carry on the Kingdom in mother's absence, I was the one with the leadership skills necessary to rule. all that."

"And there is also the fact that Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn… and weird as it may seem even Uranus and Neptune... all had massive crushes on you."

"Really? Uranus and Neptune? Weren't they in a relationship with each other?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Primarily because neither one thought they had a shot with you." Setsuna stated.

Naruto stared at her with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened.

"I take it that is to say they definitely had a shot with you?" Temari asked.

Setsuna chuckled and said "How to phrase this… Neptune is basically the embodiment of any straight man's wet dream in terms of what she looks like. As for Uranus…"

"She is the only woman who could keep up with me in a spar." Naruto stated, "Well at least until I met you Tsunade-hime."

"Anyways we have a bit of a problem Setsuna-nee." Naruto stated.

"Oh, what is that?"

"I just made the discovery that your counterpart in this reality is alive… but in really bad condition and needs your assistance."

Setsuna vanished in a glowing swirl of green light almost as soon as he finished speaking leaving everyone else behind.

"Why didn't she take us with her?" Lee asked.

"Lee, what she is about to do, is something which I think needs to be kept extremely private for the sake of her own sanity." Naruto cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

Every female in the room had already figured out what Naruto was implying and all of them, including Hinata and Hanabi, yelled at Lee "DROP IT!" the young Ninja could be incredibly naive at times.

**xXx Half an Hour Later xXx**

Setsuna reappeared in the room with a heavy blush on her face. She looked at Naruto and said "She is using her magic to maintain a breathable atmosphere on the palace without powering it up, so we should be safe from attracting Galaxia's attention at this time. However, it is highly advisable that she find somewhere to seek refuge other than this universe and that we set a delayed explosion to destroy this universe's copy of the gates."

"Good idea. From what you and she have said about this Galaxia we certainly don't want her to have unrestricted access to the gates." Naruto stated.

"She already does."

"What?" Naruto snapped out in shock.

"She stole my counterparts keys." Setsuna stated.

"Of course… which is why we have to destroy the Gate here, otherwise she can just use the keys to summon it to her no matter where she is. How much you want to bet that is the reason my counterpart vanished into thin air years before Galaxia made her move on the Moon Kingdom?" Naruto asked.

"Seems reasonable. And if she simply banished him to a universe without a gate or without the clocktower, it would be difficult to locate him, even by viewing the tapestry of the Multiverse the way that Zelretch can. It took me ages to find you, and Zelretch was helping me look. And you were in a universe with a gate."

"Seriously why do you put up with that man?" Naruto asked.

"As annoying as he is, he is useful. Plus Altrouge and Arcueid are fun to talk with." Setsuna stated.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"His adoptive granddaughters. Those two were probably the only thing keeping me from going on a rampage in some random universe due to sheer boredom in my 3,000 or so years of isolation."

Naruto whistled and said "3,000 years, that is… way, way more than I originally anticipated."

"Yeah… about that… Earth's historian's date the rule of Gilgamesh to what today is called the year 2,600 B.C.E. That means 'Before the Common Era.' Now the year I left was the year 2014 C.E…. You do the math."

"That can't possibly be accurate…" Naruto stated.

"Not in the least bit. Humans only started recording years like that relatively recently in their history, and not one culture, until the formation of the Christian Church, could agree on a measuring system. The end effect is that Sumeria has a list of Kings, the number of years that they ruled for, what region they ruled over, but no actual dates given as to when they ruled. The Historians just do a lot of cross referencing with that list and other sources of information to guesstimate approximately when a particular ruler was in power. Oh… and coincidentally… Endymion appears on that list, but not under any name you would recognize him for."

"The pretty boy that my sister had the hots for?" Naruto asked.

"Are aware of what ultimately led to the Moon's downfall?" Setsuna asked.

Naruto thought about it, and suddenly blushed bright red.

"Naruto… what did you just remember?" Setsuna asked with as sweet a tone to her voice as she could.

"Um… last thing I can remember of that time period was watching Jupiter getting dressed…"

Tsunade's head thunked on her desk again and caused the entire surface of the desk to give way, this resulted in a startled yelp from the woman as she tumbled onto the floor.

"I warned you Tsunade-hime." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunade said as she pulled herself back up into her chair.

"Right then… Naruto… Beryl." Setsuna stated.

Naruto's head whipped away from Tsunade to stare at Setsuna. "Beryl? As in the Whore of Macedonia?"

"That's the one." Setsuna stated.

"Right of course. It makes sense now. That woman would of wanted Endymion as one of her pets. She tried to get Gilgamesh but as soon as she showed up he started hurling weapons at her. That man is rather terrifying." Naruto stated.

"Would it surprise you to know that now that he is in the Throne of Heroes he can call forth the weapon of any other hero that has ever existed in the history of the multiverse, and that any weapon he calls forth is automatically one category of power stronger than it would be in anyone else's possession?" Setsuna asked.

"How on earth did he manage that?" Naruto asked.

"He got himself remembered for being the very first Hero." Setsuna stated.

Naruto facepalmed and said "Then what does that make us?"

"Casualties of war apparently." Setsuna stated "No one will remember the Senshi unless… well actually there is one scenario where the legacy of the Senshi endures for a long damn time, but I can't explain that…"

Naruto pouted at Setsuna.

"Spoilers my Prince, spoilers… Now shall we be off?" Setsuna asked.

After receiving everyone's assent, Setsuna expanded the field of her magic around the party, and teleported them all to Charon Palace.

A few minutes after they left Sakura entered the office and asked "Lady Tsunade, have you seen Naruto? I wanted to welcome him back to town but can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Oh Sakura-chan…" Tsunade said softly as she suddenly realized that this young girl had now lost both of her teammates and didn't even know it yet. 'Dammit Naruto, you should have asked Sakura to go with you.'

"Ts-Tsunade, are you crying?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura, I am, and I fear that once I inform you of the situation you will either be yelling in outrage or crying as well… it is a bit of a gamble as to which." Tsunade stated through her tears.

Sakura gulped and nodded her head in understanding "He's left the village… probably permanently… and… you… you let him go?"

"I had no choice Sakura. It would have been disastrous for a large group of people if I hadn't."

Sakura sighed in resignation, "The Will of Fire."

"Yes, he has always had that in spades, always willing to protect that which is most precious to him… I am afraid to say that it just isn't this village anymore."

"Did you at least send people with him that could act as his support?" Sakura asked.

"Temari of Suna, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, Anko Mitarashi, a woman by the name of Konan, and the entirety of Team Gai." Tsunade stated.

"Team Bushy Brows? Seriously?" Sakura asked.

"As hard as this may be to believe, the woman who came to fetch Naruto specifically requested Gai and Lee join them on this. Initially Naruto was only planning to take Tenten and maybe Neji, but Setsuna made a strong case for adding Gai and Lee."

"What possible reason could any woman have for bringing those two weirdoes with her on a trip?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Apparently she wants to spook the weird out of one of her friends. A friend who happens to be female and does bizarre speeches about love and friendship... as well as odd poses apparently."

Sakura blinked several times before she fell on her ass and started laughing her behind off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now officially caught up to where I am on fanfiction.net as of 2/14/2016, 7:00 pm CST.


	4. A2C0 - Arrival Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or it's associated Anime shows. I also do not own the world of Naruto or any of the other franchises that I may make references to in this story.

**xXx July 26th, 2014 xXx  
xXx Tokyo City xXx**

The group of people from the Elemental Nations just stood there staring at the sight surrounding them.

"What the bloody hell?" Neji exclaimed after deactivating his Byakugan. "Metal and glass for as far as I could see, and that is a pretty long distance."

"Welcome to the Tokyo Megacity of the year 2014. As you will notice, the city is composed of buildings that make even the tallest structure in the Elemental Nations like microscopic in comparison. If you will follow me I will show you to your place of residence while in the city." Setsuna stated in the manner of a tour guide. She had deactivated her Senshi form prior to arriving in the city and was dressed in a conservative set of slacks with a sweater on top of a blouse.

Unlike Setsuna, Naruto had opted to keep his armor on. As such he was drawing a great deal of attention from the people passing them by. Fortunately no one seemed to be willing to call him on it thanks to the combined effects of the armor and his own appearance seeming to simply ooze charisma. Several women were actually left drooling in his wake as he passed them by. The girls in his company… well save Hinata… seemed completely immune to his presence thanks to overexposure to it. Hinata unfortunately had always been rather susceptible to his presence and was thus blushing profusely the entire time she had been around him in that armor. Fortunately she was able to stop before she began drooling.

"We've been walking for a while now." Naruto pointed out.

"That… is because I want you in the same school as your sister." Setsuna admitted sheepishly.

"School?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not but school in this world doesn't end when you turn 12, Naruto." Setsuna stated.

"Buggering hell… school?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I could have sworn I downloaded the entirety of the Japanese Education Program into your mind when I activated your powers. You should be fine. You won't even have to pay attention in class to pass all the tests and do all the homework."

"YOSHI! Can you do that for us as well?" Lee asked

Setsuna looked at Lee and said "Only in your dreams green boy."

"Huh?" Lee asked.

"She has to exchange bodily fluids with whoever she downloads information into the mind of. Nifty trick she picked up from watching a race of people known as the Tamaraneans and reversing the principle of what they were doing."

"That means these Tamaraneans… kiss or… squick… to learn new things?" Hanabi asked.

"Essentially, yes. They primarily use it to assimilate languages that they are unfamiliar with, but that has the effect of only giving them the words and their definitions, not the context that they should be used in." Setsuna stated.

"Which leads to many the faux pax in social situations for that species." Naruto stated.

"There was one who opted to learn the English language the normal way." Setsuna admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's a real bitch though." Setsuna stated. "Ah, we have arrived. Welcome to my home while on Earth, Meiou Estate."

"Now this is more like it!" Neji exclaimed seeing a residence that reminded him of the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

"It does look like home." Hanabi said.

"This is a style of home that was popular a century or more ago, and almost no one alive today can afford to have these kinds of homes in the middle of Tokyo." Setsuna stated.

"How'd you manage it?" Gai asked.

"Did I mention I am over 3,000 years old?" Setsuna asked.

"You mentioned it." Konan agreed.

"Well, one of the absolute best ways to pass time over such an expansive period of time is to play the markets of the world. I am the proud owner of the vast majority of this planet's financial capital and they don't even know it." Setsuna stated.

"Is that good?" Naruto asked.

"Good? No, not really. The entire world has effectively put themselves into debt, and done so willingly. The debt is so massive that none of the Nations, even if they all worked together could by themselves out of it." Setsuna admitted.

"Setsuna did you start with the intention to financially cripple the world?" Naruto asked.

"Not in the least bit. But I got so bored and I just kept succeeding in my market gambles that it just kind of got away from me. I eventually stopped paying attention to the financial situation outside of the occasional news broadcast after I had this place built."

"Right no more playing the market for you Setsuna. You've been a very bad girl, and you are going to figure out a way to uncripple the Nations of the world." Naruto stated firmly.

"Yes sir…" Setsuna said demurely.

**xXx Roughly Five Weeks Later xXx**

"Seriously Naruto? Put something on!" Neji yelled at the young Prince through the wall. The shinobi had quickly discovered that back on the Moon Kingdom, Naruto had almost no sense of modesty, thus it had fallen to Neji, and Hanabi to make sure he was wearing something before he exited his room. Hinata would have volunteered but the very first time Naruto had done this the first person to see him was poor Hinata. Girl fainted from the embarrassment of seeing her crushes naked physique.

A few moments later a fully dress Naruto exited his room with a rather sheepish expression, "Sorry."

"I don't understand how you can just forget your clothes like that?"

"Meh, me either, but somehow I do."

The two men proceeded to the family room where they found Setsuna and Anko having a friendly chat.

Today was the day that Naruto and the younger generation were going to be joining classes at Juuban Municipal Junior High School. There was one question burning in Naruto's mind at the moment. "Setsuna-nee, do the reincarnations of the scouts look exactly as they did in the Moon Kingdom?"

Setsuna smirked and said "That is the most hilarious aspect about this entire situation."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Luna and Artemis were tasked with locating the Moon Princess before Beryl does… however Queen Serenity removed the knowledge of the identity of the Moon Princess from everyone who who has been reincarnated, including the two Mau. The only reason you know who she is is because I restored it to your memory."

Naruto blinked a few times as he processed this information. "Great, that means Serena, or Usagi I suppose… looks exactly the same. Well this is embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"I was… apparently subconsciously… using my sister's appearance as the base of something called the Oiroke no Jutsu."

"I don't think that means the same thing to me as whatever it means to you…" Setsuna stated.

"He's talking about the variant of the Henge Jutsu he devised to turn himself into an attractive and completely naked girl." Neji stated acerbically having figured out that the body Naruto used for that Jutsu really existed and that they are about to meet her. "Naruto, if I felt confident in my ability to geld you, I would."

"Hey, I didn't even know she existed at that point in time." Naruto defended himself.

Setsuna stared at Naruto for a few moments before she broke out laughing.

"What… why are you laughing?" Neji asked incredulously.

"Except for when outside of the Private Chambers of the Royal Family, which amounted to two entire wings of the palace that were next to each other, his entire family was essentially a group of nudists. Though apparently Usagi hasn't manifested that aspect of her personality in the current day."

"You mean all this time…" Neji asked as he began going pale.

"Yes, what you and Hanabi-chan are trying to do, while admirable, is ultimately futile." Setsuna stated.

Hanabi came in just in time to hear the full explanation "Told you so Nii-san."

Neji palmed his face in frustration.

"Point is that Serena would have laughed at the very idea of such a technique, even if Usagi can't be told about it at this point." Setsuna stated.

**xXx Two Hours Later xXx  
xXx Usagi's Homeroom xXx**

"Class, today we have the honor of hosting two new students. You can come in now."

Naruto and Hinata entered the room and stood at the front of the room as they had been instructed. Their sharp hearing, honed by years as Shinobi picked out the various whispers.

"Check out her eyes, do you think she's blind?" At that one Hinata smirked.

"He's sooo dreamy" several voices exclaimed almost at the same time. Hinata frowned at that, she was sooo used to being the only person even remotely interested in Naruto in that manner, only for the bombshell to be dropped on her that in his past life he was apparently what the people of this world and time would call a playboy. That had hurt.

The one reaction that both Hinata and Naruto were paying the most attention to was that coming from Usagi Tsukino. From what Setsuna had told them, Luna had not yet made contact with her, or if she had, it had only been a most preliminary probing of the girl and not anything that could be termed as actual interaction between the two.

However the eyes of both Shinobi noticed how Usagi instantly became more rigid and narrowed her eyes by a degree that would be undetectable to anyone not specifically trained to read body language like they had been. Even if it was only on a subconscious level, Usagi had just displayed recognition of Naruto, but also confusion about the reason for that recognition.

"Please introduce yourselves." the teacher stated once the hubbub had died down.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and my friend is Hinata Hyuuga…" Naruto stated.

"F-f-friend?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at him, "Hinata-chan, how long have we known each other?"

"Y-years?" Hinata said unsurely.

"Since we were eight if I recall correctly. Do you recall what happened the day I met you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head in confusion. She had been watching Naruto for so long that she couldn't remember one specific incident.

"I rescued you from three bullies."

Hinata's eyes grew big and round, as she instantly began recalling the specific incident he was talking about. She lunged forward and curled her arms around him, finally able to do the one thing she had desperately wanted to do ever since she could remember.

Whispers broke out again at the scene they were making. However the teacher for some reason decided to let them have their moment.

Once it was over they were told to pick some seats. Naruto picked the seat next to Usagi, which caused her to stiffen even further. Hinata however opted to take the seat next to a girl named Naru who seemed to be a gossip.

Later in the day as Naruto was heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat for his lunch a someone behind him exclaimed "Oji-sama?"

Naruto turned around to behold the girl who could only be the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury. "I am sorry?"

"I am sorry… but I had this strange feeling that you were a prince or something" the girl mumbled out apologetically.

'Wow, Mercury got reincarnated as a total softie if she can barely manage to speak to me.' Naruto thought.

He took three strides to close the distance between them and gently grabbed her lifting her face so that she was looking at him and then proceeded to use the exact same trick that Setsuna had used on him to this girl.

At first the girl struggled against the invasion, but as soon as the memories took hold she relaxed and began returning the kiss.

When they broke apart the girl said "My lord!"

"Welcome back love." Naruto said.

"Oh god! Usagi!" Mercury, or Ami as she was called in the modern era, exclaimed frantically.

"Shhh… she'll be alright. Setsuna is keeping watch over the situation."

"Setsuna-nee?" Ami asked "Oh dear… she didn't get reincarnated like we did, did she?"

"Nope." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hang on... " Ami said as she frowned and concentrated. "My powers… where are they?"

"If I know Mum… she will have gated your powers behind various tasks and tests that you have to overcome in order to get them all back." Naruto said.

"Of course she would, that is so like her." Ami stated with a frown.

"Unfortunately, only Setsuna figured out the trick to forcibly breaking those gates with the technique I used to restore your memory, and she never taught it to me." Naruto admitted.

"When did she teach you that?" Ami asked.

"Well… first off she used it to bring my memories powers back, so I already understood the basic principle. But she also included the biological data of the species that inspired the technique in the information exchange. I sort of reverse engineered the process from there."

"Fascinating. Teach it to me when I get my powers back." Ami stated.

"Sure thing." Naruto stated.

"Now let's see… I have no idea where any of the other Senshi are… but Venus has been making the news rather frequently. She is not being particularly subtle with what she is doing."

"Did you really expect someone who idolizes the Power Rangers to be capable of being subtle?" Naruto asked deadpan.

"Wait… Power Rangers?" Ami asked… "Isn't that…"

"The rather horrifying American rip off of the the Super Sentai franchise? Why yes it is."

"Wait… are you trying to tell me…"

"There is indeed actually a universe out there which inspired the plotline for the Power Rangers TV series." Naruto said with a grimace "Complete with the poses, speeches and everything."

"Oh dear… and Usagi is the type of girl who will run with an idea if someone else is already doing it." Ami stated with a massive sweat drop forming.

"And her empathic powers would cause the entirety of the Senshi to start doing it too." Naruto said with a grin.

"Now that I know it is going to happen I can stop it from affecting me." Ami stated firmly.

"Good luck with that. Though I do have something in mind that will scare that entire idea out of both Usagi and Venus rather permanently."

"What could possibly do that to those two one-track minds?"

"If you had ever seen two men in tight green spandex bodysuits that leaves almost nothing to the imagination you would never need to ask me that question in the first place." Naruto said with a shudder.

Ami frowned at the mental image he just put into her mind. "Thank you, I think I need to go wash my brain out with bleach now."

"You're welcome dear." Naruto said as he swatted her on the butt as she walked off earning him a little meep from her.

"N-naruto? W-who was that?" Hinata asked as she turned the corner.

"How long have you been standing there?" Naruto asked.

"Since you described Gai-sensei and Lee-kun." Hinata stated.

"Ah! Well, that... was the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury whose memories I just reawakened." Naruto stated.

"In the same manner as how Miss Setsuna awakened your memories?" Hinata asked with an edge to her tone.

"I cannot possibly answer that safely." Naruto groused.

***SMACK***

"Huh… you've been being a lot bolder than you usually are ever since I reminded you of how we met, Hinata-chan." Naruto commented, not even having felt the punch beyond realizing he'd been hit.

"I have just realized what my priorities are." Hinata admitted.

"Hinata, I'm going to be straight with you. I am in love with several of the Senshi. I have been for a long time. I am willing to accept you into that relationship, but you have to be willing to share." Naruto stated.

Hinata hummed and walked away in thought.

**xXx Later that Night xXx  
** **xXx Jewelry OSA-P xXx**

"AND ON BEHALF OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU." the voice of Usagi Tsukino exclaimed from below.

"Okay boys, showtime, and you are free to do anything you want as celebration for defeating the monster, but only if it is in front of the girl in the sailor outfit and the cat." a female stated.

Before Usagi could so much as do or say anything else, two blurs of green slammed into the monster and began to break every bone in the monster's body in only a handful of seconds.

As soon as it was blatantly obvious that the creature was beyond all hope of survival the blurs stabilized into the form of two men, one about Usagi's age, the other looked to be in his thirties. Both were wearing skintight green unitards. These two men glomped each other and began intermittently declaring the other's name. As that happened somehow… Usagi had no idea how… a bright sunset over an ocean manifested to serve as the backdrop to these two hugging each other.

"Oh god… I think I'm going to hurl…" Usagi complained clutching her stomach.

Suddenly a woman in a similar outfit to Usagi stepped out of the shadows, she had long dark green hair and had her arms underneath her much larger bust than Usagi's.

"Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the Time Gates." Luna chastised.

"Prince Ignatius asked for my assistance on a particular problem he was having." Setsuna said rather coolly to Luna. Technically if Luna hadn't have been put into suspended animation by Queen Serenity the two of them would be the same age. Cats mature faster than humans so she was able to care for the other Senshi, but to Setsuna she had only ever been viewed as a sister, and an annoyingly bossy one at that.

"The Prince? He's awake already? How did that happen?" Luna asked in horror.

"Why do you sound horrified by this?" Setsuna asked beginning to get pissed off with her sister.

"The Prince was always the wrong sort of influence on the Princess. Having him awake when we find her will be disastrous." Luna stated.

Setsuna facepalmed, not because of what Luna's opinion of Naruto was, but because she had unknowingly just told Usagi that she didn't think it a good idea for her to associate with her brother.

"Now you listen here, Shisuta-baka, you and your boyfriend are not the Crown Regent to the Moon Kingdom. You have no say in who the Princess can or can't associate with, especially when it comes to her brother. At this point in time, and as was decreed by Queen Serenity eons ago, Prince Ignatius is the sole Sovereign of the Moon Kingdom. The Princess was only ever meant to be the person to serve as the Heart of the Kingdom."

At this point Usagi was getting fed up with Luna and this woman dancing around the identity of the Princess. "Um… Miss… since Luna obviously doesn't know as she is searching for her… do you know who the Princess is and where to find her?"

Setsuna smiled at Usagi, she can be a bit of an airhead, but she always asks good questions. "Sailor Moon, I am the Guardian of Time. What do you think?"

Usagi gulped at the obvious implied level of power this woman just claimed to possess. The two men who had been hugging had stopped to watch the show and were sniggering at the question that Setsuna had just asked as both men had instantly recognized Usagi from overexposure to Naruto's special jutsu that came hand-in-hand with living in their village.

"You do!" Luna hissed in realization.

"Of course I do. But my Prince has commanded me to reveal only that she is closer than you think. Now I am afraid that I have to return to Pluto. Boys don't stay out too late, you know how grumpy Tenshi-chan gets when people enter the house after the curfew she has set."

"Only you, Hebi-chan and the Prince have ever gotten away with it for some reason… You are all most YOUTHFUL!" Gai stated.

"Huh… well… that is certainly one way of looking at why she lets us get away with it." Setsuna said with a lopsided grin. There is just no way Setsuna is discussing her sex life with these two bozos any further than what had already been said. And the less mentioned about what Naruto did to convince Konan to let him break curfew like that the better. How that… thing… could be accepted as a divinity by Konan, Setsuna could never figure out…

Somehow Naruto and the Fox came to an understanding the instant the Fox figured out that by being in this new universe it never had to become part of the Juubi. As such, the Fox decided to give Naruto the ability to summon forth his Chakra and control it safely, in exchange, the Fox asked never to be returned to the world that it originated from. Naruto readily agreed to this arrangement and in so doing, Naruto became insanely more powerful than he already was.

Kyuubi Chakra… well there isn't a whole heck of a lot that is a match for it in a straight up contest of brute strength. Even with the True Sorceries the Senshi may not be able to stop someone protected by the Kyuubi's Chakra Cloak as it is so dense that it negates practically any magic that attempts to touch it. Only other equally powerful Chakra is a match for it, and according to the Kyuubi, the only thing in existence with Chakra powerful enough to disrupt the Kyuubi Chakra Cloak is someone capable of entering Rikudo Senjutsu. Which is frankly impossible for anyone except Naruto or maybe one other person to pull off at this point, and no one in this universe except Naruto is capable of it.

With a wave of goodbye to Usagi, Setsuna disappeared in a swirl of green light.

"Di-did she just teleport?" Usagi asked in awe.

Luna sighed and said "Yes Sailor Moon, yes she did."

"Oooh… oh God! Naru!" Usagi screamed and ran over to where her friend was on the floor unconscious.

**xXx Omake xXx**

"Good Morning Tokyo. Today we have some really bizarre news to start the morning off. When people started waking up this morning, it was to the discovery that Tokyo Tower has been rather… tastefully… covered from base to tip in toilet paper. Whoever executed this prank was able to pull it off without alerting the night sentries on the site…" the morning newscaster stated.

"Huh… so I guess that was what Naruto wanted with four thousand rolls of toilet paper." Setsuna stated deadpan.

"You think that is something, you should have seen all the times he managed to graffiti the Hokage Monument." Tenten said with a chuckle.

"That big carbon copy of Mount Rushmore?" Setsuna asked.

"Yep, that's the one. Now get this, he was able to graffiti that thing, at roughly 8:00 a.m. in the morning each time he did that, while wearing a 'kill me now' orange Tracksuit." Tenten explained.

"And he was able to pull that off in the middle of a Ninja Village? What? Are the people in your village incompetent or something?" Setsuna asked.

"You think that is bad? You should have seen the time he replaced all the ANBU Uniforms with S&M outfits. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Yugao-nee however, decided to keep hers." Anko stated. "Oh, and he was eight at the time."

"Isn't ANBU H.Q. one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the village?" Hinata asked.

"You got it. Guard every ten feet." Anko admitted.

"It is so youthful that Naruto is still only a Genin when he is probably the best Shinobi out of Konoha in decades." Lee stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I feel I should point out that my Omake in this story are all going to be at least canonical with the rest of the story… they just detail things that are so off the wall that they hold absolutely no direct relevance to the rest of the story, and are as such classified as small stand alone views into the daily lives of my characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ooooh! How Dare I? I committed the ultimate taboo of giving a name to The Doctor… Ooh, Aah, run away in fear!
> 
> And yes. Setsuna and several other characters will both be OOC and breaking the fourth wall A LOT. As she is centuries old, she had to find something to entertain herself with. TV Tropes hadn't been invented yet… so she created an interdimensional television and started watching the lives of the protagonists of all those other universes that she had access to. She is a major couch potato, what did you expect the immortal guardian of time to do for entertainment?


End file.
